


Conocer el propio deseo

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birromantic, Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Demisexual Birromantic Naruto, Demisexuality, Desarrollo sexual, M/M, narusasunaru
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Naruto puede anunciar a los 4 vientos que será el próximo Hokage, pero, ¿cuál es su verdadero deseo? ¿Qué es lo que ansía día a día, en los pequeños momentos? ¿Qué le piden su cuerpo y su corazón? Acompañemos a Naruto en el universo canon desde la conformación del grupo 7 hasta que pueda formular para sí mismo sus deseos más íntimos.Longfic / Canonverse / NaruSasuNaru / Divergente
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** esto será un longfic canonverse (divergente, sobre todo al final) de capítulos breves centrados en el desarrollo de Naruto desde la conformación del grupo 7, probablemente hasta el final de los exámenes chunin o poco más allá, no lo tengo claro aún. Me enfocaré en la exploración de sus sentimientos y su sexualidad, que describiré como demisexual birromántica. Esa exploración será sobre todo a partir de su relación con Sasuke, por lo que podríamos decir que son la pareja principal. Es posible que Naruto se interese por otras personas, pero no pasará de eso.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Albión Alba por la primera lectura. Al grupo “Shhh… SasuNaru NaruSasu”, porque cuando me desanimé y pensé en abandonar este fic, aún sin haberlo leído me llenaron de mensajes bonitos y buenos consejos.

La idea de reunirse para continuar entrenando por su cuenta fue de Sasuke. Naruto lo tomó como un desafío y aceptó de inmediato. Preguntó si debía invitar a Sakura. El otro respondió que no era necesario. Asumió que se refería a que ya la había invitado pero, el sábado, al encontrarse en la parte del bosque en la que se habían citado, estaban solos. Naruto consideró volver a preguntar pero Sasuke lo atacó de repente: el entrenamiento ya había comenzado y no había tiempo para nada más.

Esa situación se extendió a lo largo de las semanas. A veces, Naruto sentía que mejoraba más en esos momentos que cuando cumplía las órdenes de Kakashi, que no siempre le resultaban claras. Sin embargo, también le generaban otros sentimientos.

Aunque él tenía muchísima persistencia y su energía parecía inagotable, Sasuke lo superaba en casi cualquier otra cosa. Cada vez que veía la exactitud con que realizaba un jutsu, la pureza de sus movimientos durante una pelea, la concentración en su rostro, recordaba también otras cosas. Recordaba que en la Academia todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de Sasuke. Incluso ahora, podía notar cómo Sakura lo observaba y pronunciaba su nombre con cualquier excusa, mientras él le resultaba casi invisible. Los profesores lo felicitaban de forma desproporcionada, lo llamaban el estudiante perfecto, lo ponían de ejemplo. Hasta Kakashi mostraba, en ocasiones, cierta preferencia por él. Si bien Naruto no se cansaría de enunciar, en voz bien alta, que él era genial, que sabía lo que hacía, que se convertiría en Hokage, la realidad era que un profundo sentido de humillación se albergaba en su cuerpo durante cada segundo compartido con Sasuke.

Eso no haría que cejara en los entrenamientos, por supuesto. Todo lo contrario, lo llevaba a redoblar la apuesta, a levantarse más temprano, a prepararse especialmente para sus fines de semana, como si las misiones con Kakashi lo formaran para enfrentarse a Sasuke y no al revés.

Aquellas emociones dolorosas, sin embargo, tomaron un extraño giro gracias a Sakura. Durante una misión, Kakashi lo felicitó delante de los otros por el modo en que había vencido a un grupo de ladrones a los que se habían enfrentado.

–¿Estás entrenando por tu cuenta? Has cambiado mucho.

—Así es, ¡entrenamos sin descanso! –respondió con orgullo.

Mientras regresaban a sus casas, Sakura se desvió levemente para acompañarlo unas cuadras. Él se sorprendió pero no iba a quejarse. Tal vez ahora que había quedado clara su genialidad, ella finalmente iba a fijarse en él.

—Ne, Naruto… hoy más temprano… dijiste que estabas entrenando por tu cuenta, ¿no?

—Así es, cuando digo que seré el próximo Hokage voy muy en serio, Sakura—chan.

—Ya, lo sé, pero… dijiste _entrenamos_.

—Ajá.

—O sea… en plural.

—Ajá.

¿Adónde diablos iba esa conversación? Naruto no entendía nada pero no era su fuerte andarse con adivinanzas así que solo esperaría a que Sakura se dignara a explicarla.

—¿Se están reuniendo con Sasuke… sin mí?

Ah, ya… ¿cómo no imaginarlo? Esto era sobre Sasuke. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Diablos. No obstante, después de esa frustración inicial, Naruto lo vio desde otra perspectiva. ¿Por qué Sakura no sabía? Eso quería decir que… ¿entonces Sasuke nunca la había invitado? No llegó a responderse a sí mismo ni a la muchacha, porque ella siguió hablando, como para sí misma. Naruto esperaba su enojo, pero en cambio ella se mostró más bien triste. Como resignada. Tal vez… ¿había quedado muy cansada después de una misión tan larga?

—Debí haberlo supuesto… —empezó ella—. Lo único en lo que piensa es en vencerte a ti. Ni se le cruzó por la cabeza entrenar conmigo.

—Ah… ¿hablas de Sasuke? Quiero que sepas que yo sí quería invitarte, pero ese tipo es un descortés, no pensé que no te hubiera dicho nada.

Ella solo sonrió levemente.

—Eres un tonto… ¿no ves?

¿¡Ah!? ¿Sasuke se portaba como un bastardo mientras que Naruto era considerado con ella pero el tonto era él? ¿Cómo diablos pensaba esa chica? Así iba a quedarse muy sola, concluyó el muchacho, herido.

—¿Ahora qué hice?

—Es que no te das cuenta de nada. Pero desde que se formó nuestro grupo que él tiene la idea fija de enfrentarse a ti. Al parecer, eres su único oponente digno entre nosotros o algo así. Debe de pensar que yo soy una debilucha… por eso ni si quiera me contó que entrenaban.

—Ne, ne, no eres débil, Sakura—chan, sabes mucho, ¿no? Cada dos por tres me estás explicando cosas…

La pequeña sonrisa ladeada que ella esbozó lo dejó helado.

—Eso no tiene importancia para él. Solo… solo te ve a ti. —De pronto, se encogió de hombros y cambió completamente su expresión. Era de nuevo la Sakura competitiva que él conocía—. Ya, olvídate de lo que dije. Me voy ya mismo a seguir practicando en mi casa, ¡no crean que me dejaré vencer por ustedes dos, par de soquetes!

Tras decir eso, partió corriendo en otra dirección, como para dejar algo atrás. Y claro, si no le interesaba conversar con Naruto, simplemente quería sacarle información y listo. No obstante, después de un primer momento sintiéndose ofendido, la perspectiva de Naruto cambió.

Entonces… entonces Sasuke no se consideraba superior a él. Por el contrario, encontraba desafiante sus enfrentamientos, tanto como para querer proseguirlos en su tiempo libre. Eso quería decir que… ¿una persona tan fuerte como Sasuke, tan popular como él, que daba la impresión de poder tenerlo todo, valoraba de forma especial a Naruto? Ja… ¿quizás hasta le creía cuando anunciaba su futuro como Hokage? Aunque en las palabras lo negara, sus ojos, sus acciones… no lo estaban negando.

La satisfacción que invadió su cuerpo le arrancó una risotada. Había perdido tanto tiempo sintiéndose inferior, el hazmerreír de su curso… pero esto lo cambiaba totalmente de categoría. Su rivalidad con Sasuke había pasado a otro nivel: no solo él quería derrotarlo porque se sentía humillado; más bien, era Sasuke quien lo buscaba, porque lo hallaba excepcional… lo consideraba a su misma altura.

Ya en su casa, le fue imposible dormir. A pesar de lo compleja que había sido la misión de aquella tarde, después de apurar un ramen se puso a ejercitar. Quería darle una sorpresa a Sasuke el fin de semana. Quería seguir siendo, para él, su oponente más digno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota:** quiero aclarar que la idea del oponente digno es una suposición de Sakura para justificar la preferencia de Sasuke por Naruto. Es probable que él mismo no haya pensado nada semejante hasta un poco después y que su respeto por él se relacionara en ese entonces más bien con su situación común como huérfanos y la capacidad de Naruto de sonreír a pesar de todo. Pero bueno… siendo Sasuke introvertido como es, Sakura será a menudo la interlocutora de Naruto para intentar deducir algunas de estas cosas y siempre les faltará información.
> 
>  **Nota 2:** actualizaré los miércoles. Si les interesa el fic, por favor dejen un comentario!


	2. Capítulo 2

Desde que tuvo aquella charla reveladora con Sakura, Naruto aguardaba los sábados y los domingos con otro entusiasmo. Lo cierto era que siempre le había resultado divertido pelear con Sasuke, pero ahora esto tenía otra carga. Se sentía orgulloso. Lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos si no fuera porque, conociéndolo, sería capaz de detener sus encuentros solo para llevarle la contra. Ese pedazo de piedra nunca admitiría en público que lo consideraba un igual. No obstante, saberlo en su corazón le alcanzaba por ahora.

Tal vez Sasuke notó algún cambio en él, porque la siguiente vez que se vieron sonrió con sorna y endureció sus ataques, como si hubiera estado guardando un poco de habilidad a la espera de que Naruto tuviera la fuerza para responderle de forma adecuada. Aunque a veces practicaban algún jutsu, estudiaban o trataban de concentrar su chakra, la mayor parte del tiempo solo peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo. El encuentro finalizaba cuando a ambos empezaba a resultarles difícil ponerse de pie. Si alguien los hubiera visto desde afuera, probablemente no habría entendido de dónde sacaban tanta energía.

Ese contacto físico constante desarrolló otra confianza entre ellos. Naruto se sentía en el derecho de tironear de su brazo para mostrarle algo y palmear su cabeza cuando lo burlaba. Aunque el otro a menudo se quejaba y mantenía su conocida cara distante, como si el afecto le resbalara por su fría piel blanca hasta hundirse en el lodo del olvido, no parecía que en verdad le molestara. En esos momentos, Naruto recordaba las palabras de Sakura. Con estos pequeños gestos, que él intentaba sostener en frente de cualquiera que quisiera apreciarlos, le estaba diciendo al mundo que Sasuke lo había elegido como su compañero de entrenamiento. Era una señal. Un simple paso antes de convertirse en Hokage, tal y como prometió tantas veces.

Sin embargo, era posible que aquella película sobre los dignos rivales que corría una y otra vez en la mente de Naruto no fuera exactamente la misma que estaba viendo Sasuke. En la medida en que el rubio se acercaba más y más a él en público —le ofrecía la mano para levantarlo si lo veía caído (que Sasuke a menudo rechazaba), lo empujaba cuando discutían, se sentaba junto a él, incluso le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro una vez, mientras aguardaban por horas a que Kakashi apareciera por fin—, el otro iba cambiando su actitud en privado. Delante de los demás, seguía gritándole y apartándole como era su costumbre, pero los fines de semana, con mucha sutileza, algo iba transformándose.

Al principio, Naruto solo tuvo la leve sensación de que en sus últimas peleas habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el piso. Sasuke lo derribaba rápido y el resto de la tarde se les iba en rodar hacia un lado y hacia otro, cada uno queriendo estar encima para tener la situación bajo control. Luego, creyó que Sasuke estaba también acorralándolo cada vez más seguido en otras posiciones: lo arrinconaba contra un árbol, una piedra, lo que fuera. Así, las batallas ocurrían cada vez en espacios más reducidos. Sasuke trababa sus brazos y sus piernas y durante quizás una hora la mayor parte de su enfrentamiento se limitaba a chocar sus miradas con furia.

Pero lo verdaderamente confuso ocurrió cuando, en una de esas encerronas, Naruto intentó soltarse dándole un cabezazo. Sasuke no solo no lo esquivó —se dieron un golpe fenomenal ambos— sino que inmediatamente inclinó la mandíbula hacia delante, de modo que no solo sus frentes se presionaban una a la otra, aumentando el dolor del choque inicial, sino que también sus narices se rozaban. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento el uno del otro. Fue inexplicable para Naruto por qué permanecieron tanto tiempo así y sin embargo él mismo no se animaba a romper esa especie de encantamiento. Aguardó muy quieto hasta que Sasuke lo soltó por completo y se apartó.

—Estoy cansado, me voy a casa —murmuró.

Esa reacción no era propia de él, nunca acababan el entrenamiento tan temprano. ¿Acaso estaría molesto por algo?

—Ne, ne, ¡no vayas a creer que me venciste, eh! ¡Justo estaba por dar vuelta la situación pero te rendiste antes!

—Tch. Seguro —lo burló el otro, ya de espaldas y caminando hacia el pueblo.

Naruto avanzó rápido para quedar a su lado.

—¿No quieres que vayamos a comer? Muero de hambre.

—Siempre tienes hambre.

—Sí, bueno, ¿tú no? ¿El cansancio no te da hambre?

—Soy un ser humano, también como, si es lo que te preguntas.

—Ya, pero… ¿vienes a comer conmigo o no?

—¿Ramen instantáneo? No, gracias.

—Puedo cocinarte otra cosa…

—¿Encima ibas a cocinar tú? No tengo interés en morir envenenado.

Naruto gruñó, enfadado. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Sus conversaciones serían así por siempre? Pero ahora parecía especialmente irritado. ¿Le habría afectado el golpe en la cabeza?

—Pues muérete, voy a disfrutar mi comida yo solo.

—El que va a morir si sigue comiendo eso eres tú.

Ya con la paciencia colmada, Naruto le dio un empujón. Quizás porque lo tomó por sorpresa o por otra razón, Sasuke estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Lo que atinó a hacer fue tomar su brazo, de modo que ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron como ya era habitual en sus entrenamientos. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue Naruto quien quedó encima. Quiso incorporarse rápido pero entonces notó que Sasuke no lo había soltado. Durante un rato, se observaron, aunque no con el ceño fruncido de sus batallas, sino con los ojos amplios, expectantes. Naruto sentía que estaba por pasar algo pero no sabía qué.

De súbito, Sasuke alzó un poco el cuello, pero no se incorporó. Solo dejó su rostro muy cerca del de Naruto. Se quedó allí, respirándole en los labios hasta que el otro, asustado no sabía muy bien por qué, tironeó del amarre y consiguió sentarse. Sasuke también, entonces, levantó el torso, de modo que, siendo que Naruto estaba sentado en sus caderas, volvieron a quedar demasiado cerca.

—Oye, Sasuke… hoy estás un poco raro, ¿no? —se animó a decir Naruto, con cierta dificultad.

—Soy el mismo de siempre.

—Es que… estás… estás muy cerca.

—Tú eres el que siempre está muy cerca.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me tocas… incluso frente a Kakashi y Sakura, nunca te falta una excusa para estar encima de mí, idiota.

—¿Qué dices? Eso no es lo mismo… tú eres el que está actuando extraño hoy. Recién no me dejabas levantarme.

—Ahora nada te está reteniendo.

Naruto apretó los dientes. ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Competían por ver quién se acercaba más o qué? Aun sin terminar de comprender las implicancias que Sasuke intentaba imprimir en sus palabras, Naruto se sintió molesto y se puso de pie. El otro lo miró desde abajo con su rostro inexpresivo pero de pronto lo tomó de la rodilla, doblándosela y tirándolo al suelo.

—Ey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No era que estabas cansado? ¿Quieres seguir la pelea de antes o qué?

Podía reconocer, sin embargo, algo distinto en la mirada de Sasuke. No sabía qué era pero sí identificaba que estaba allí. Mientras él trataba de pensar, el otro muy tranquilamente se le había sentado encima, invirtiendo su posición anterior.

—Estoy buscando un lugar cómodo donde sentarme a descansar —explicó, moviéndose despacio sobre su cadera.

—¿¿De qué diablos hablas?? ¿Te crees que soy un maldito sofá o qué?

—Con tanto ramen que comes sí quedaste tan mullido como un sofá, en efecto.

—Aghh ¡Idiota! ¡Voy a matarte!

Durante unos segundos, experimentó una suerte de debilidad. Esa adrenalina que sentía no era la misma de un enfrentamiento. Estaba _nervioso_. No le gustó esa sensación. Se esforzó por concentrarse cuanto pudo. Esto tenía que ser como cualquiera de sus batallas. No tenía otro significado. Solo debía vencer al estúpido de Sasuke e irse a casa.

—¿No ibas a matarme? —preguntó Sasuke con sonrisa burlona, repitiendo ese extraño movimiento con su pelvis—. Voy a quedarme dormido.

Naruto se sonrojó, supuso que de la furia que sentía. Echando mano de todo el chakra que le quedaba, hizo el jutsu clones de sombra y mandó a cuatro de ellos a quitar a Sasuke de su cuerpo. La sonrisa de este se desvaneció. Se vio obligado a luchar contra los clones, mientras reconocía de reojo que el verdadero Naruto, simplemente, estaba huyendo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Naruto se sentía incómodo y confundido. Una parte de él había querido retener a Sasuke, por eso lo había invitado a comer, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, había algo extraño en los movimientos del muchacho, algo que lo desconcertaba y le generaba inseguridad. Ya no se trataba de una pelea normal. Había otra cosa ocurriendo entre sus cuerpos. Se daba cuenta de que le gustaba la cercanía pero… _no así_. No estaba seguro de querer continuar aquellos entrenamientos privados.

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora:** …y aquí termina el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Va bien? Por favor, déjenme un comentario si algo de esto les interesa. Quería aclarar nuevamente que este fic no tendrá dinámicas seme/uke, es decir que ya sea que les interese el NaruSasu o el SasuNaru, seguramente podrán leer todo el fic sin problemas (o eso espero). También les cuento que tengo varios otros fics de Naruto e igualmente escribo para otros fandoms como Shingeki no Kyojin y FullMetal Alchemist. Tengo una página en Facebook, con mi mismo nombre, en la que subo mis dibujos, hago eventos y otras cosas, por si me quieren seguir. Este sábado a las 16hs (hora argentina) estaré leyendo fics en una transmisión en vivo por allí. Aunque es de SnK, es un AU que cualquiera podría comprender, así que están invitadas e invitados a participar :) Les dejo un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos el próximo miércoles.


	3. Capítulo 3

A pesar de sus reflexiones del fin de semana, el lunes, en cuanto Sasuke lo trató exactamente igual que siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada de particular entre ellos, Naruto cedió a la fuerza de la costumbre. Cumplieron sus misiones, discutieron, se rieron, compitieron por ver quién podía comer más bowls de arroz y se dijeron “idiota” tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta. Cuando llegó el sábado, Naruto se había olvidado por completo de su idea de abandonar los entrenamientos. A las siete de la mañana ya estaba dirigiéndose al lugar habitual.

Pero no debería haberse dejado llevar. Sasuke era una máscara: lo que mostraba delante de los demás nunca decía nada de lo que realmente le pasaba. Pronto descubriría que tenía muy presente su último encuentro.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue que no llegara puntual. Al principio, se dedicó a hacer flexiones y abdominales para matar el tiempo, pero a medida que pasaron las horas acabó por aburrirse y se dejó adormecer por el silencio. No debería haber bajado la guardia porque hete aquí que lo segundo que llamó su atención fue despertar con Sasuke junto a él. En lugar de echarle un balde de agua o empujarlo o _algo_ , Sasuke se había arrodillado muy cerca y tenía la mejilla de Naruto en su palma. Como si… como si lo estuviera _acariciando_.

Naruto habría querido alejarse de un salto pero estaba acorralado entre el árbol en el que apoyaba la espalda y Sasuke, así que no podía huir sin empezar una pelea. ¿Y por qué no empezar una pelea? Si bien no estaba seguro, presentía que no era el momento.

—¿Qué… qué haces, Sasuke?

—Me reía de la cara de idiota que pones cuando duermes.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No te veo riéndote.

—Mira mejor —Y tras decir eso, tan solo se inclinó y apoyó los labios en los suyos.

Paralizado, Naruto sintió cómo el otro intentaba abrirse paso con la lengua, pero mantuvo la boca tan cerrada como pudo. Tenía la cara roja y una mezcla de sensaciones lo atravesaba como la kunai más afilada. Podía haber sido un poco ingenuo hasta ahora pero no era estúpido: esto era sin ningún género de dudas un beso y era el tipo de cosas que la gente hacía con su pareja. Sasuke había cruzado una línea, aquello no tenía que ver con ser oponentes dignos ni nada de lo que había dicho Sakura. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Acaso él… ¿él le gustaba? Se preguntó si besar a Sakura se sentiría como se sentía esto. Bueno, no podía imaginar a la muchacha tratando de forzarlo a abrir la boca, eso era seguro.

Sasuke se apartó de pronto.

—Separa los labios, imbécil —le ordenó y volvió a presionar el rostro contra el suyo, mientras se acomodaba sobre él, otra vez.

Sus piernas dobladas atenazaban las de Naruto y con las manos le tomaba de las mejillas, como si temiera que fuera a escapar. El rubio se sentía insultado por esos modos bruscos pero a la vez consideraba que si lo empujaba —como deseaba hacer, en realidad— lo estaría rechazando. Y no tenía del todo claro si eso era lo que quería decir. De alguna manera, que Sasuke se interesara en él en este sentido lo halagaba. Lo había visto una y otra vez despreciar a las chicas más lindas de la Academia y ahora estaba sobre él desesperado porque no conseguía meterle la lengua. Por otro lado, la idea misma de intercambiar saliva le parecía bastante asquerosa. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo realmente, pero tampoco quería que Sasuke lo soltara, no quería dejar de sentir su cuerpo tan cerca. Era difícil comprender sus propios sentimientos en ese momento.

Por fin, Sasuke se cansó y soltó su boca. Se cruzó de brazos con expresión frustrada.

—Después de buscarme durante semanas, ¿ahora te harás el difícil? —reclamó.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Sabes que ambos somos hombres, no?

—¿Y qué con eso? ¿No sabías que los hombres también pueden tener sexo? Idiota.

Eso sí que lo desconcertó completamente. Una cosa era un beso pero, ¿tener sexo? Como fuera, su prioridad fue no dejar en evidencia que no, no sabía que los hombres también podían tener sexo. Ya habría tiempo para hacer otras preguntas después.

—Claro que lo sabía… pero… ey ¿qué fue eso de que yo te buscaba?

—Pues sí, ¿me crees imbécil? Me rozabas, me empujabas, con cualquier excusa te apretabas contra mí. ¿No era esto lo que querías?

Naruto se rascó la cara, sorprendido.

—Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

—Pff. Serás un ingenuo y un tonto pero tampoco me vas a hacer creer que lo hiciste sin querer.

—Entonces… ¿me besaste porque creías que era lo que yo quería? ¿No era porque tú quisieras?

Ahora fue Sasuke el que se sintió un poco descolocado. Naruto pudo reconocerlo porque el color en sus mejillas cambió ligeramente.

—Son cosas de hombres… hay que descargarse si aparece la oportunidad —dijo, forzando un poco la dureza en su voz.

—Ah, ya… por eso te andas besando con todas las chicas que te perseguían en la Academia, ¿ne? —insistió Naruto, sospechando que una afirmación así podría molestarlo.

Estaba en lo cierto, porque Sasuke se levantó de un salto.

—Olvídalo. Si realmente fue un malentendido, solo olvídalo. Pero deja de refregarte contra mí como perrito faldero, yo tengo mis necesidades, no soy de piedra, ¿ok?

—Quién diría que no eres de piedra —musitó Naruto, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería.

Si bien por la tarde, con cierto esfuerzo y buena voluntad por parte de ambos, entrenaron de forma normal, al regresar a su casa Naruto seguía pensando en esa última frase. ¿A qué se había referido? Pensó en el modo en que desestabilizaba a los hombres adultos cuando hacía su “jutsu sexy”. Entendía que muchos varones podían perder un poco la cabeza cuando veían una mujer desnuda. Pero, ¿eso también podía pasarles viendo a un chico? Y además, un chico como Naruto. ¿Acaso él era sexy para Sasuke? Solo de pensarlo, le subía la temperatura de la vergüenza. Bueno, no se le ocurría qué otro significado podían tener las palabras de Sasuke si no se trataba de eso. ¿Y para él? ¿Sasuke era sexy? No podía decir que tuviera ganas de besarlo. Bah, no estaba muy seguro. Sí le gustaba tener a Sasuke encima suyo, le gustaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Le gustaba, también, sentir que era importante para él. Pero el beso… no recordaba haber tenido ninguna sensación particular en ese momento, más allá de la extrañeza. ¿Cómo sería si Sasuke fuera una chica? ¿Le hubiera gustado más? Trató de imaginarse besando a Sakura. No se sentía mal. Ahora, intentó hacerlo con Sasuke. Bueno, tampoco se sentía mal. Tal vez imaginar besos era mejor que darlos. Mmm…

Esa noche, le costó mucho conciliar el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas:** esto avanzó un poco rápido n_nUU La verdad es que escribí este capítulo y varios más hace algunas semanas y ahora que los releo para publicarlos me da un poco de vergüenza, este Sasuke es un atolondrado. Y Naruto, por otro lado, me sale demasiado reflexivo para ser Naruto realmente, ja. Pero me parece difícil reescribir todo lo que tengo hecho (como 26 páginas). Ah… No sé, ¿ustedes qué creen? ¿Les gusta cómo va? De paso les cuento que hoy subí otro fic que tendrá al menos dos partes, se llama _En las profundidades_ y es un AU en el que Sasuke es una bestia marina. Ojalá les interese también. Les dejo un abrazo, ¡por favor, no dejen de mandarme sus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de aquel incidente, Sasuke cumplió su palabra: parecía en verdad haberse olvidado de todo aquello. Si bien se redujo mucho el tiempo que pasaban a solas —en parte porque las misiones eran más largas y problemáticas, pero en parte también porque cada vez era más fácil para Sasuke encontrar excusas para cancelar el entrenamiento—, cuando ocurría únicamente practicaban sus ejercicios con normalidad, como si no mediaran ya dos besos entre ellos.

Naruto, en cambio, le siguió dando vueltas al asunto. 

Por un lado, la idea de que Sasuke lo mirara así como los adultos miraban su jutsu sexy le incomodaba muchísimo. Normalmente, consideraba esa inclinación una debilidad, algo que le permitía sacar ventaja de cierta clase de personas. Pero eso era cuando el objeto de deseo no tenía que ver con él: aunque él se transformara en una mujer, al final, a esa gente no le sangraba la nariz por Naruto. Alcanzaba con volver a ser él mismo para deshacerse de ellos. Nadie iba a espiarlo a él mientras se bañaba en el río en verano, ni a meterse intencionalmente con él en unas aguas termales, ni ninguna de esas cosas desagradables. Es decir: desagradables le resultaban ahora que se le ocurría que sí podían hacérselas a él. Incluso, experimentaba algo parecido al miedo. La verdad era que los hombres no eran ellos mismos cuando se excitaban. Era como enfrentarse a un extraño. Sus valores cambiaban, sus prioridades… sí, una persona excitada le causaba muchísima desconfianza. ¿Sasuke sería así con él? ¿Debía cuidarse de él mientras dormía o algo por el estilo? De solo pensarlo le recorría un escalofrío. Ya bastante tenía con cuidarse de él en las peleas como para además tener que estar atento en la intimidad. Además, no era lo mismo golpearlo durante un entrenamiento que reaccionar con violencia si lo besaba o lo tocaba. Fue difícil saber qué hacer cuando se le acercó de esa manera. Todo eso era muy problemático. 

Por el otro lado, en cambio… podía darse cuenta de que no era cierto lo que habían hablado sobre que “un hombre tiene sus necesidades”. Es decir, estaba absolutamente seguro de que Sasuke no había besado a Sakura ni intentado con ella nada parecido a lo que había hecho con él. Eso significaba que no había elegido a Naruto al azar. No era que estaba excitado y ya o que cualquier objeto que se le pusiera enfrente le generara eso, sino que él, Naruto, el chico del que toda la Academia se había burlado, el payaso, el tonto, el torpe Naruto, era alguien especial para él. Y  _ esta _ idea sí le agradaba bastante. Tal vez Sasuke lo consideraba una persona importante. Tal vez pensaba en él mientras estaba solo, tal vez lo extrañaba. La fantasiosa imagen de Sasuke junto a una ventana, mirando las estrellas y recordándolo lo llenaba de una absurda calidez.

Sin embargo… ¿qué tal si no se acercaba a Sakura solo porque era una chica? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Podía ser que a Sasuke solo le gustaran los chicos. ¿Eso era posible? Bueno... ¿por qué no? Y esa era la explicación de que hubiera rechazado tantas propuestas cuando estaban en la escuela, sin importar lo linda o amable que fuera la chica que lo buscaba. Entonces, lo había besado simplemente porque era el varón que más a mano tenía. Quizás también lo había intentado con otros en el pasado. Con Shikamaru, o con Kiba… ¿Los habría besado? ¿Se vería con ellos, ahora que no se encontraban tan seguido a entrenar?

Ese pensamiento le revolvió las tripas. Era posible que no tuviera especiales deseos de besar a Sasuke, pero eso no significaba que le pareciera bien que se besara con otras personas. Un momento, ¿qué? Acaso… ¿estaba celoso?

Aquellas reflexiones en verdad lo turbaban mucho y le hicieron perder mucha de su concentración. Kakashi estaba constantemente regañándolo por sus distracciones. Pero no era su culpa… era de Sasuke.

Harto de todas esas vueltas, Naruto se propuso centrarse en fortalecerse. Después de todo, ese era su único objetivo importante. Él no estaba allí para ligar. Ya pensaría en ello cuando fuera mayor. O nunca. Ahora, solo debía entrenar y destacarse en las misiones. Sí… eso haría.

Fue con eso en mente que reclamó una misión más difícil. Estaba cansado de limpiar jardines y llevar recados. Él quería un desafío de verdad. Algo que… que lo enfocara de nuevo. Y así fue como acabaron en esta extraña misión de rango c que acabó siendo de rango b: debían proteger a un ingeniero llamado Tazuna en un recorrido que les tomaría días.

Al principio, aquello fue terrible. No solo porque la misión resultó muchísimo más difícil y larga de lo que esperaban, sino porque además Sasuke estaba mucho mejor preparado que él para cumplirla. La humillación que le causaba su propia y repetida parálisis frente a peligros reales casi no le dejaba respirar. Hubiera preferido morir antes de descubrirse débil. Así fue como recurrió a todo tipo de medidas extremas para darse ánimos, tras lo cual siempre miraba a Sasuke directamente a los ojos: era a él, después de todo, a quien más quería probarle que seguía siendo su  _ digno rival _ .

Cuando Kakashi fue atrapado por Zabuza y fue gracias al buen equipo que él formó con Sasuke que lograron rescatarlo, Naruto rebosaba de alegría. Después de todo, sí había podido sobreponerse a su miedo e incluso había demostrado ser bastante ingenioso en el medio de la batalla, aunque no se cansaran de tildarlo de tonto. 

Por la noche, al tener la oportunidad al fin de descansar en casa del ingeniero, Naruto descubrió que su íntima satisfacción por el desenlace de la pelea lo impulsaba a acercarse a Sasuke. Tenía otros sentimientos, también. Le consternaba mucho que Zabuza hubiera muerto y que aquel niño con máscara que parecía tener su edad fuera tan poderoso y frío. Pero igualmente aquello lo acercaba a Sasuke. Quería saber su opinión, cómo veía todo eso… cómo se sentía.

—Ne, Sasuke… ¿estás despierto?

—Ahora sí.

—¿Qué piensas… de lo que pasó hoy?

—Pienso que puede ponerse peor y que más nos vale entrenar duro mañana.

—Mmm… pero Zabuza está muerto, ¿no? ¿Qué más podría pasar? Aunque, sabes, no me gustó… no me gustó que ese niño lo matara.

—Eso es porque eres un debilucho. Así es la vida de un ninja, matas y mueres.

—No soy un debilucho.

—Tienes razón, fuerza no te falta… solo eres un miedosito. 

Naruto podía adivinar su sonrisa socarrona en la oscuridad. Iba a contestar pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—Ahora déjame dormir de una vez. Y no vayas a acercarte, hay espacio por allá… donde está Sakura.

—El miedosito eres tú que te asustas de dormir con tu propio compañero. Idiota.

Sin notar que Sasuke se volteaba a responder, Naruto tomó su futón y se aproximó a Sakura antes de dejarle decir nada. Ella, alerta, despertó en cuanto reconoció el movimiento.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No pretenderás aprovecharte de mí mientras duermo, no? No pensé que fueras de esos.

—Claro que no, Sakura—chan… pero Sasuke se tira pedos ruidosos y no me deja dormir. Me quedaré aquí quietito sin molestarte.

Sakura ahogó una risita, segura de que Naruto le ocultaba alguna discusión que habría tenido con su rival. Ya más despabilada, decidió preguntarle cómo estaba. Casi no habían hablado desde la impresionante pelea de más temprano. Naruto se sintió agradecido: necesitaba expresarse, reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Conversaron un buen rato, intercambiando impresiones. También Sakura se había asustado, como él, y tampoco se sentía cómoda con la idea de la muerte. Aunque ella a menudo lo maltrataba del mismo modo que Sasuke, también podía tener gestos de humanidad como estos que los acercaban mucho y la hacían considerarla su amiga. 

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, tuvo por un instante la sensación de que la mirada de Sasuke estaba sobre él. Una mirada cargada, como… celosa. Pero era imposible. Debía de tener los ojos cerrados hacía tiempo, si ni siquiera se había defendido de su acusación sobre los pedos. 

Durante un segundo, imaginó cómo sería besar a Sakura así como Sasuke lo había besado a él. Pero la única idea clara que tuvo antes de entrar en el sueño fue que ella le daría un gran golpe antes de que lograra descubrir nada.

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas:** no sé por qué digo “Sakura-chan” y a veces uso la palabra “sensei”, cuando en cambio no empleo “usuratonkachi” ni “ttebayo”… salió así (? En mis próximos fanfics trataré de ser más coherente a ese respecto. Por otro lado, como ven mi Naruto es muy hablador y reflexivo… me baso en esas veces en el canon en que se queda mirando a alguien x y empieza a decir “esta persona es como yo…” y se acuerda de mil cosas y flashea… en otros momentos parece un inconsciente, pero creo que realmente tiene ese costado profundo y como este fic se enfoca en él, me parecía bien resaltarlo. Lo mismo con Sakura, a veces es una insensible pero tiene sus momentos de empatía y pienso explotarlos. Y finalmente, como observarán, trato de apegarme al canon cuanto puedo. Ahora se viene la semana que viven en el País de las Olas… para mí es muy difícil respetar cada detalle, sobre todo porque a veces siento que el canon se saltea cosas indispensables; pero haré lo que esté en mis manos, con pequeños cambios. Si les gusta este fic, no olviden dejarme un comentario, por favor n.n


	5. Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente, la emoción de estar desarrollando una técnica nueva absorbió todo su ser. Le impresionó lo rápido que Sakura logró el objetivo y confirmó su sospecha de que no era nada “débil”, a pesar de lo que había dicho aquella vez sobre no estar a la altura de ellos en el entrenamiento. En cambio, le causó rabia comprobar que Sasuke, incluso fallando, alcanzaba un punto un poco más alto que él en el árbol antes de caer. Pedirle consejo a Sakura fue la mejor opción y le trajo de vuelta esa agradable sensación de amistad con ella que había tenido por la noche. Ya le demostraría a Sasuke que no todo giraba en torno a él.

Sin embargo, ese objetivo se volvió más difuso en cuanto Kakashi y Sakura regresaron al pueblo a cuidar del ingeniero y su familia y ellos quedaron solos entrenando. Las miradas insistentes de Sasuke no solo eran competitivas: parecía furioso, aunque a su manera fría y de pocas palabras.

En más de una ocasión, pretendió que le contara el secreto de Sakura para avanzar mejor, pero él se negó . Luego, el interrogatorio se fue torciendo de forma inesperada.

—Así que ahora Sakura es tu mejor amiga, ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Los oía cuchicheando estupideces anoche. No creas que ella pueda decirte nada que te permita superarme. Siempre voy a vencerte, siempre.

No era tan fácil sostener una conversación como esa mientras subían y bajaban de los árboles, pero ellos se las arreglaban.

—Ay ay, qué miedo… claro, como si pudieras con todo solo. Creo que ayer hicimos un buen equipo. Y si hablo con Sakura, es porque a veces me canso de intentar dialogar con una piedra como tú.

Tal vez no había elegido bien las palabras, porque, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sasuke se le había venido encima.

—¡Ya te dije que no soy una piedra!

Llegó a darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero el siguiente Naruto se lo esquivó y le retrucó con una patada que lo obligó a saltar.

—¡Pues lo parecías ayer hablando tan tranquilo de la muerte! 

—¡Una piedra parecías tú con los labios cerrados, fue como besar una tabla!

Ese último reclamo de Sasuke lo desconcentró, por lo que no pudo evitar el puñetazo en el hombro que lo hizo caer sentado en el suelo.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿No era que querías olvidarte de eso?

—Tú eres el que me hizo acordar —respondió Sasuke, levemente sonrojado, de pie y mirándolo desde arriba, un poco amenazante.

—Es decir… ¿estás enojado conmigo por esa vez?

—No, no perdería mi tiempo ni en enojarme contigo.

Eso sí que fue hiriente. ¿Así que él era una pérdida de tiempo? Naruto se puso de pie despacio y se limpió la ropa embarrada.

—Entonces no te quejes si te digo piedra, si vas a actuar como una —le espetó, casi escupiéndole en la cara.

Sasuke gruñó y, con un arrebato poco común en él, tomó a Naruto del cuello de su campera y le estampó otro beso. Él rápidamente cerró los labios pero después de un rato de sentir aquella mirada enojada sobre él, se aflojó. ¿Por qué se resistía tanto? No podía estar seguro de que fuera desagradable. Y daba la impresión de ser algo realmente relevante para Sasuke. ¿Tal vez debería darle el gusto? Sabía que no se lo merecía pero decidió no escuchar ese razonamiento. Con esfuerzo, apartó un poco a Sasuke.

—Oye… está bien.

—¿Qué cosa está bien, tarado?

—Voy a… voy a abrir la boca, como quieres. Pero para eso debes dejar de presionar así o solo vas a lastimarme. Mira, quédate quieto y yo te muestro.

—¿Qué me vas a mostrar? ¿Ahora resulta que eres experto en besos?

—Ay ya deja de competir conmigo por un segundo… es una idea, solo voy a probar. Creo que puede sentirse bien.

Lo único que lo orientaba, en verdad, era su propia imaginación. Pero no era una imaginación tan mala. Con los labios entre abiertos, se acercó despacio. Empezó a moverlos, sin embargo volvió a tomar distancia cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke.

—¡Te dije que esperes, eres muy brusco!

—¡Tú besas como niñita, eso es lo que pasa!

—¿Y qué habría de malo en cómo besan las niñitas? A ti realmente no te gustan las chicas ni un poco, ¿ne?

—Cállate.

—Como sea… déjame usar los labios un momento, ¿sí? Solo… espera un poco para mover tu lengua.

Esta vez, chupó suavemente su labio inferior y lo sostuvo entre sus dientes. Era agradable porque se sentía similar a comer una fruta muy madura y jugosa. Esa imagen fue la que lo guio, mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca y otra a su cintura. Al sentirlo, también Sasuke se consideró autorizado a usar las manos, que en poco tiempo estaban por debajo de su remera. Y Naruto hubiera podido prolongar eso por bastante tiempo, si no fuera porque aquellos dedos bajaron bastante más de lo que esperaba. Dio un respingo al sentirlo metiéndose en sus pantalones.

—¡Oye, qué te pasa!

Solo al tomar distancia descubrió en qué estado se encontraba su compañero. Respiraba con dificultad, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y de forma muy evidente asomaba un bulto en sus shorts. La reacción de Naruto lo había tomado por sorpresa y tardó un momento en recomponer el gesto indiferente que era habitual en su cara. Cuando lo consiguió, ya era demasiado tarde. 

—Tú… —empezó el rubio, tratando de interpretar la situación.

Sasuke había recuperado su semblante furioso. Trató de hacerlo de la forma más disimulada posible pero Naruto vio claramente cómo se acomodaba la erección dentro de la ropa.

—Más te vale no decir nada más, idiota. Si no quieres que te toque, entonces no me busques. Volvamos al entrenamiento de una vez.

Tras lo cual se dio vuelta y se aproximó a su árbol, pero no subió de inmediato, sino que al contrario permaneció largo rato de pie, inmóvil, quizás intentando tranquilizar la respiración. Naruto odiaba que lo callara pero sabía que no arrancaría muchas más oraciones de él hoy. Su propia confusión, además, le impedía formular sus pensamientos con claridad. 

Esta experiencia había sido mucho más interesante que la anterior. Podría repetirla, esa era la verdad. Pero él… miró, con cierta consternación, su cuerpo. Pues bien, no había reaccionado de la misma manera que Sasuke. ¿Sería que venía fallado? O quizás, después de todo, no le gustaban los hombres. No tenía muy claro cómo funcionaba el miembro masculino —solo tenía una pobre experiencia consigo mismo— pero su primera suposición era que Sasuke estaba realmente excitado. Que… que le había agradado mucho ese beso. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ir tan rápido? No le había gustado la manera en que lo había tocado. Diablos, ese tipo… ¿por qué no podían hablar de ello e ir más despacio? Sentía que debía andarse con cuidado, que no podía predecir cuándo Sasuke se propasaría con él. Qué incómodo. 

Después de comprobar que el otro ya había conseguido calmarse y retomaba el entrenamiento, decidió irse a practicar más lejos. Se lo dijo en un murmullo y se fue antes de asegurarse de si había sido escuchado. Sasuke lo desconcentraba. Sasuke era un idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora:** en el anime, Sasuke le pregunta a Naruto el secreto de Sakura con muchísima dificultad en el último o anteúltimo día de entrenamiento (practican más o menos durante una semana). Y además lo pregunta de una forma super tierna, sonrojado, etc. Pero cuando lo descubrí, ya había escrito este capítulo y me pareció difícil introducir la discusión sobre Sakura sin ese preámbulo. Así que finalmente lo dejé, pero sé que diverge del canon. Pido disculpas por ello. Por otro lado… supongo que este capítulo es un poco problemático, pero no supe cómo reescribirlo… en fin, la sexualidad de los preadolescentes y adolescentes es un tema delicado, trataré de ser realista y respetuosa, veremos cómo me va. Si lo prefieren así, ¡imaginemos que ya tienen 16! Por favor, déjenme sus opiniones. Si les gusta este fic, ¡no dejen de visitar mis otras publicaciones! Además, les cuento que próximamente realizaré un concurso de dibujo en mi página de Facebook, ojalá quieran participar. ¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!


	6. Capítulo 6

Por la noche, cuando notó que Sasuke, aún molesto con él, se retiraba temprano, mientras que Sakura optaba por salir a tomar aire, decidió acompañarla. Tal vez tendría buena suerte y podría continuar la conversación del día anterior. Ella protestó un poco pero finalmente lo dejó hacer. Conversaron sobre el modo en que concentraban su chakra en una parte del cuerpo, sobre la familia del ingeniero y sobre la pobreza que habían visto en el pueblo. Ambos estaban conmovidos. Esa coincidencia, absurdamente, le recordó a Sasuke. Seguramente ese estúpido insensible no se estaba preocupando por el pueblo como ellos.

—Ne, Sakura—chan… ¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?

—¿¡Ehh…!? ¿A qué viene eso de repente? Si es una excusa para que te dé tu primer beso, olvídalo, ni lo sueñes, yo…

—Ya sé, ya sé… preferirías que fuera con Sasuke, ¿no?

Sonrojada, ella desvío la vista.

—No pretendo nada, ¿sí? —continuó Naruto—. Tan solo pensé que podrías tener más experiencia que yo, ya que eres muy bonita y todo… seguramente algún otro chico ha intentado algo contigo.

Sakura apretó los labios. No pensaba admitir ante Naruto que era más virgen que él, que al menos había besado a Sasuke por accidente en la Academia (nunca dejaría de envidiarlo por eso).

—Ya… ¿y por qué preguntas? ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Es que… bien… alguien me dijo… me dijo que beso como niña. Y me preguntaba si realmente las mujeres y los varones besamos distinto o si solo quiso molestarme.

—Naruto… ¿te estuviste besando con alguien? O sea, ¿qué demonios? Solo hacemos misiones, apenas descansamos, ¿cómo te quedó tiempo de conocer a una chica y robarle un beso, desgraciado?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. No sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso. Ella suspiró, resignada a no obtener más información. No era ninguna experta, pero sí tenía varias conversaciones sobre besos en su haber, sobre todo con Ino pero incluso había hablado de ello con su madre y otras mujeres adultas que habían querido orientarla. Seguramente Naruto no habría tenido ninguna indicación como esa y no le haría daño acompañarlo un poco.

—Pues… mira, cada persona tiene su modo de besar y de querer, ¿sabes? Pero sí es cierto que en este mundo a los chicos se los educa para ser más… arrojados, digamos. Y a las chicas para ser… no sé, tímidas. Entonces a veces los chicos son más bruscos cuando muestran cariño. Supongo que esa chica quiso decirte que fuiste amable y que no se lo esperaba.

—Pero ser amable es lindo, ¿por qué se quejaría?

—No sé, quizás no está acostumbrada a que la traten así y no lo supo interpretar. O puede ser que… bueno, ya sabes. Que quisiera ir más rápido. Y la decepcionó un poco tu amabilidad.

—Definitivamente yo no me decepcionaría si un día encontrara a alguien que fuera amable conmigo.

Sakura se mordió el labio al escuchar semejante declaración. Naruto podía ser muy molesto, pero también muy tierno, y sin dudas tenía sus días de merecer un poco de compasión.

—Me refiero… ah. Sabes… ¿sabes sobre sexo, verdad?

—Bueno… sé lo que tengo que saber, supongo.

—Bien… ¿tal vez ella quería pasar a eso? Y tú solo la besaste así, digamos, algo caballeroso, y ella se quedó con ganas de más. Por eso se puede haber enojado. Algunas personas son así, un tanto… ansiosas.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú eres así?

—No, yo no… yo prefiero esperar a una persona especial. Pero sí hay gente así.

—Ya. O sea… a ti sí te gustaría que te bese “como niña”.

Sakura lo apartó de un empujón.

—Me imaginaba que en algún momento usarías todo esto para pedirme un beso…

—¡No! Es decir… no estaría mal, si tú quisieras. Pero no era por eso que pregunté.

—¿Qué diría tu noviecita si anduvieras besándome, eh?

—No es mi noviecita —masculló Naruto, repentinamente enfadado—. Aunque supongo que no le gustaría de todos modos. Pero ¡que se embrome! No tengo por qué andar teniendo cuidado, si ni me ha dicho que le gusto, nada. Es… ¡es una piedra!

La muchacha se sorprendió un poco por esa descripción. ¿Con quién diablos estaba viéndose Naruto? Podía ser torpe, tonto, un poco sucio y otras malas cualidades, pero en definitiva no era un mal chico. Le apenaba que saliera con alguien que no lo supiera apreciar. Durante un momento, consideró seriamente besarlo y darle celos a esa atrevida. Pero… hacer eso habría sido una tontería, ¿no? Le palmeó la cabeza a Naruto, como si fuera un animalito callejero.

—Bueno, tampoco tiene que ser el amor de tu vida, ¿no? Si no te trata bien, no te quedes ahí. Hay muchas chicas en el mundo.

—No hay tantas a las que yo les guste.

—Pero lo importante es que te gusten a ti, ¿no?

—Tampoco hay tantas de esas —murmuró, abatido.

Como Sakura aún le acariciaba la cabeza, Naruto fue inclinándose sobre su hombro, hasta apoyar allí la mejilla como a veces hacía con Sasuke. Era una sensación agradable. Le hubiera gustado, de pequeño, poder hacer eso con… alguien. Quien fuera. No recordaba ninguna muestra de afecto importante en su vida antes de haber conocido a Iruka-sensei. Tal vez la chica intuyó sus pensamientos, porque no lo quitó, a pesar de que le resultó un poco extraña esa súbita confianza.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba en ese momento era que apareciera Sasuke detrás de una de las paredes de la casa, totalmente despierto. Sakura apartó a Naruto de inmediato, preocupada por que pudiera malinterpretarse. Este, que había entrecerrado los ojos, casi cae al suelo cuando ella se movió. Sasuke tan solo se quedó viéndolos un rato, con expresión seria.

—Kakashi dice que mañana madrugamos, que ya se vayan a dormir —declaró de pronto.

—Ahh--sí, ya estamos yendo, solo hablábamos —explicó Sakura sin que le preguntaran, atolondrada y pensando cómo evitar malentendidos—. Es que, ¿puedes creer que el tonto de Naruto se echó novia? Y, pues, me sorprendió tanto que me quedé aquí escuchando su historia.

Sasuke ya estaba volteándose cuando ella empezó a hablar, pero al oír la última parte regresó su atención hacia ellos. Pudo observar cómo Naruto se paralizaba, el rostro de todos los colores.

—¿Ah, sí? No pensé que existiera alguien lo bastante estúpido como para salir con él.

La furia que se desplegaba por el cuerpo de Naruto le hizo ponerse de pie de un salto.

—Pues resulta que no solo es estúpida sino que además no sabe besar, la muy puerca quiere meterme la lengua en todos lados, ¿sabes?

Sakura lo observó horrorizada. ¿Así hablaba de su novia? ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan brutos para conversar entre ellos sobre mujeres? Y pensar que con ella Naruto se había portado tan correctamente… Como fuera, daba la impresión de que a Naruto no le ofendía lo más mínimo que hablaran mal de su novia y en cambio a Sasuke sí parecía haberle molestado bastante que la pobre chica besara mal. Podía notarlo por el modo en que apretaba los dientes y los puños, aunque no mostraba saber qué responder. Finalmente habló, con el tono de voz algo alterado.

—No voy a perder tiempo hablando con un niño como tú.

Y se marchó, con un aura oscura en torno suyo. Sakura los contempló a ambos, sin comprender.

—Oye, ¿esa novia tuya es algo de Sasuke? Creo que no le gustó cómo hablaste de ella.

—A ese idiota no le gusta nada nunca —respondió enigmáticamente Naruto, antes de meterse en la casa para tratar de dormir de una vez.

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas:** yay, ¡terminamos el capítulo 6! Como verán, yo tengo el headcanon de que Sakura es super comprensiva y que es una excelente amiga para Naruto, no me importa si el canon lo desmiente xD Y como es la única con padres en este trío, también es la mejor informada sobre muchas cuestiones. En fin… así que Naru tiene novia, ¿eh? Jeje. Aunque hubo pocas interacciones entre ellos en este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado igualmente; además, se viene algo más fuerte en el próximo capítulo... prepárense :P Como sea, a mí me divierte mucho escribir este tipo de conversaciones. Díganme sus opiniones, ¡por favor!


	7. Chapter 7

Entrenar a solas con Sasuke, después de esa absurda conversación, era bastante difícil. Intentaban no mirarse ni hablar, pero Naruto sentía sus ojos clavados en la nuca cada vez que se volteaba. No tenía pruebas pero tampoco dudas. Finalmente, cuando hacia la tarde ambos debieron sentarse a descansar, agotados de tanta insistencia, no pudieron seguir permaneciendo en silencio.

—Así que novia, ¿eh? —murmuró Sasuke, con sarcasmo—. Si planeabas darle celos a Sakura, creo que lo lograste. Los vi muy pegaditos anoche.

—Ah, ella sola se inventó lo de la novia —respondió Naruto, molesto—. Yo solo dije que me habían besado.

—Pobre de quien tenga que aguantar el apelativo de novia tuya solo por un miserable beso sin lengua.

—Tampoco yo llamaría novia a un tipo que no hace más que insultarme.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Sasuke contempló las marcas que ambos habían dejado sobre los troncos de los árboles.

—Y besarte —acotó.

—Besarme mal —corrigió Naruto, más seguro de sí mismo ahora que había escuchado a Sakura a favor de los besos suaves.

Sasuke gruñó. Aquello sinceramente hería su orgullo.

—Ya te voy a enseñar a besar yo, tarado —masculló y trepó sobre él.

—Creo que alguien tiene una posición favorita.

—Es para que no puedas escapar.

Y, tomándolo de las mejillas, le dio el que ya sería su cuarto beso, si contaban el de la Academia. Esta vez, Sasuke hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse y estuvo un buen rato moviendo los labios sin hacer nada con su lengua. Tampoco hizo demasiado con las manos: se mantuvo sosteniendo su rostro y solo por momentos enredaba los dedos en su cabello o le acariciaba el cuello. Naruto planeaba poner resistencia pero fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Chupó y mordisqueó esa boca suave, pensando en una pequeña y ácida cereza. Resultaba tan agradable que no pensó en quejarse cuando Sasuke llevó lentamente la lengua a lo largo de sus labios, sin atreverse a meterla entre sus dientes. Como tenía el resto del cuerpo quieto, Sasuke le tomó los brazos y le hizo rodearle la cintura. Al moverse de ese modo, sus pelvis chocaron y Naruto tuvo la sensación de que algo se estaba endureciendo. ¿Eso quería decir que Sasuke… Sasuke estaba teniendo una erección, otra vez? Incluso sin estar muy convencido de lo que ocurría, lo acometió una vergüenza súbita. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero sus cuerpos tenían reacciones diferentes. Él sí estaba nervioso, pero ni siquiera se había agitado. ¿Y si Sasuke se daba cuenta de que a él no estaba pasándole _eso_? ¿Se enfadaría otra vez? Lo mejor sería detenerse antes de que lo descubriera. Aunque era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo.

Sasuke había empezado, despacio, a mover las caderas y fue bajando las manos hasta su pecho. Los besos que le daba ya no quedaban todos en su boca, sino que poco a poco se esparcieron por su mandíbula y por su cuello, hasta succionar también un poco del lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Mientras el rostro de Sasuke estuvo oculto allí, su respiración entrecortada llegaba directamente a su oído, como un susurro desesperado. La angustia de Naruto aumentó: comprendió que Sasuke se estaba conteniendo pero que quizás no pudiera hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. No se sintió con fuerzas para apartarlo, pero alcanzó que hablara para que el otro se detuviera un momento.

—Entonces… ¿sí te gustaría ser mi novia?

—Qué pregunta estúpida.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Nh… no es pertinente, Naruto, olvídalo —murmuró el otro, intentando retomar su movimiento acompasado.

—Sí es pertinente, yo quiero saber.

Suspirando, Sasuke cesó de besarlo y levantó la cabeza.

—La palabra novia es femenina. Yo soy varón. Así que no soy tu novia, punto.

—No me refiero a eso…

—Luego le pides a Sakura si quiere ser tu novia, tendrás más suerte.

—Tú estás celoso de Sakura, ¿es eso?

—Ni de casualidad. Ahora, ¿podemos seguir?

—¡No!

—¿Y ahora por qué no? Estoy siendo suave, como pediste.

—Sí, pero… igual vas rápido. 

—¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? No puedo ir más lento que _esto_.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Comprendiendo que no avanzarían mucho más, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

—Imbécil. —Y se incorporó.

Dado que aún estaba sentado en el suelo, el rostro de Naruto quedó a la altura de la cadera de Sasuke. Ver de forma tan directa su erección lo dejó perturbado. ¿Quizás era un poco grande? No estaba seguro de si la suya también se vería así. ¿Y cómo se suponía que dos hombres tendrían sexo si ambos tenían eso? ¿Quién ponía… el agujero? Todas esas imágenes le resultaban asquerosas pero Sasuke no debía de estar entendiendo el significado de su expresión porque no solo no se apartaba de él sino que parecía estar acercándose.

—¿Qué me miras?

—Na—nada…

—¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Sasuke le dio miedo. Definitivamente no hablaba sobre ramen. Tenía la sensación de que Sasuke sabía algo sobre _esto_ —¿sobre besos? ¿Sobre sus cuerpos? ¿Sobre sexo?— que él desconocía por completo y eso aumentaba sus nervios. ¿Dónde había aprendido esas cosas? ¿Su familia habría llegado a explicarle algo antes de que…? ¿O acaso habría tenido… experiencias así con alguien más? Su incomodidad avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Se puso de pie para conseguir apartar la boca de esa pelvis cada vez más próxima.

—No hay diversión que no vayas a arruinar, ¿verdad? 

—No—no sé de qué hablas…

—Ya tienes suficiente material para ir a cuchichear con Sakura. Supongo que ahora querrás seguir entrenando —dijo con cierta ironía, mientras se acomodaba la ropa interior.

—P—podría ser…

—Empieza tú. Yo tengo que ir al baño. Enseguida regreso.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero Naruto se sentía decepcionado. Esperaba que al sacar el tema de la “novia” podría lograr que Sasuke le dijera algo bonito. ¿Algo como qué? Tal vez… ¿que le importaba? ¿Que era su rival favorito? ¿Que… que le gustaba? Pero al parecer Sasuke no sabía hacer otra cosa que insultarlo. Tampoco logró desarrollar otros temas de conversación, como qué opinaba de la misión o de la familia que los alojaba, algo. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil con él? Lo único verdaderamente bueno fue que en efecto estuvo dispuesto a continuar el entrenamiento al regresar del baño improvisado entre los arbustos. Su tenacidad era tanta, que siempre impulsaba a Naruto a esforzarse, a perfeccionarse. En ese punto en particular, sí podría afirmar sin dudar un momento que Sasuke era un gran compañero. Y eso era, después de todo, lo único que le importaba, ¿verdad? Si había alguien que podía empujarlo hasta su objetivo de ser Hokage, ese era Sasuke. 

Esta pequeña certeza, en medio de todo, le dio alguna tranquilidad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas:** no recuerdo si les había contado que cuando empecé a publicar esto tenía escrito hasta el capítulo 8. Así que solo falta un capítulo más antes de tener que ponerme a escribir de vuelta… espero tener tiempo (no lo he tenido hasta ahora, estoy con mucho trabajo). De todos modos, cada vez que me toca actualizar, reviso lo escrito y a menudo agrego o cambio algo. En este caso agregué bastantes cosas. Espero que les agrade el resultado. Por favor, cuéntenme qué les gusta del fic y qué querrían que pasara. Me encanta leerlas. No olviden además que tengo otros fics por ahí, por si quieren darles una oportunidad. Y una página de Facebook en la que organizo eventos. En fin. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles :)
> 
>  **PD.** El sábado estaré presente en un encuentro en vivo de la editorial No-Olvidar para promocionar una antología de fanfics de la que participo y que se venderá en papel. Es un fanfic de otro fandom pero ojalá que de todos modos me puedan apoyar.


	8. Chapter 8

Consideró seriamente volver a conversar con Sakura, aunque más no fuera para darle celos a Sasuke, que se alteraba bastante cuando los veía juntos, según había logrado deducir. Sin embargo, esa vez le ganó el cansancio y no pudo pensar gran cosa. Al día siguiente, se preguntó si Sasuke lo buscaría otra vez o qué pasaría. Si no lo hacía… ¿debía empezar él? ¡No, claro que no! Mucho mejor si Sasuke no pretendía nada esta vez: así no se distraería del entrenamiento, que era lo importante.

Como fuera, estas preguntas resultaron improcedentes, porque esta vez Sakura los acompañó, dado que Kakashi le sugirió una variante de la técnica que ya había logrado desarrollar. Eso hizo sus prácticas un tanto más silenciosas o, al menos, menos entrecortadas. El único gesto particular de Sasuke que notó fue el modo en que lo miraba cada vez que estaba por saltar contra su árbol. Bueno, también sentía esa mirada si, al caer, quedaba cerca de Sakura. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Iba a vigilarlo siempre que estuviera cerca de una chica o qué?

Hacia el mediodía, sin embargo, Sakura ya dominaba incluso la variante y después de pensárselo un poco, decidió regresar al pueblo.

—Tazuna me dio a entender que necesitarían ayuda en la casa… —explicó, en parte avergonzada frente a la frustración que saltaba de la cara de sus compañeros.

—No es justo, ¿cómo te sale tan fácil? —la increpó Naruto.

—No lo sé… creo que ustedes están desconcentrados. Deberían, no sé, relajarse y dejar que su chakra fluya. ¡A ti en particular debe estar desconcentrándote tu novia!

Naruto casi salta como leche hervida pero tras comprobar que Sasuke lo contemplaba con seriedad, decidió aguantarse.

—No estoy desconcentrado…

Alcanzó que Sakura estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos para que Sasuke se acercara.

—¿Cuándo vas a iluminarla respecto a esa bobería de la novia? Es irritante.

—Pues no sé, ¿preferirías que le diga que el que me besa eres tú?

—Podrías decirle que practicabas besar con tus clones.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué inventaría algo tan humillante?

—Es verosímil.

Mientras hablaban, lentamente se habían ido sentando. No querían reconocerlo pero lo cierto era que estaban agotados de tanto usar su chakra de forma continuada a lo largo de varios días.

—Cuando tenga una pareja de verdad, le contaré y arreglaré las cosas. Mientras tanto, da igual la mentira que ella se imagine, ¿no?

—Es irritante.

—Eso ya lo dijiste. ¿Qué es irritante? 

—Eso… que tengas novia.

—O sea… ¿estás celoso de una novia falsa, Sasuke?

—¿Por qué siempre asumes que siento celos? ¿Celos de qué? Ni que me gustaras o algo así.

—Ah, ya. Me besas por deporte nomás.

—Algo así.

—Genial. Me siento halagado.

Dado que estaban sentados uno junto a otro contra el mismo tronco, sus manos habían quedado a unos centímetros de distancia. Cuando Naruto lo notó, concluyó que podía ser una oportunidad. Después de todo, Sasuke entendía mejor el lenguaje del cuerpo que el de las palabras. Tras rozar insistentemente sus dedos meñiques, le tomó la mano. Sasuke solo miró para otro lado, con un leve sonrojo. Permanecieron así varios minutos.

—Bueno… ya volvamos a practicar —declaró Sasuke entonces.

Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para soltar su mano. Naruto lo contempló. Se veía bonito con ese coloreado en las mejillas. Entrelazar sus dedos, además, era agradable. ¿Debería besarlo? ¿Era eso lo que Sasuke esperaba? Intuyó que sí pero no estaba muy seguro de tener que seguirle la corriente. Ya sostener su mano era lo suficientemente satisfactorio. Y en efecto ya deberían seguir entrenando, o nunca alcanzarían a Sakura. Pero no tenía el coraje para interrumpir aquella escena.

—¿Vas a levantarte o te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos? —insistió Sasuke.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza con el brazo libre.

—Aún estoy algo cansado —fingió—. ¿Tú no?

El otro apretó los labios.

—Tal vez… un poco.

—No nos vendría mal esperar un poco más.

—Puede ser…

Tras aguardar unos segundos, Naruto se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—El otro día… cuando viniste a interrumpir mi charla con Sakura-chan. Estábamos así y te dio una envidia terrible, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?

—Sí, una estupidez, lo que digas… pero quiero aclararte que en ese momento yo pensaba en cuánto hago esto contigo. Y que me gusta. Me gusta descansar así, sobre tu hombro.

—Eso es porque eres un maricón.

—Ne… no creo que seas el indicado para usar ese insulto.

—Nh.

A pesar de la protesta de Sasuke, Naruto estaba seguro de que había transcurrido al menos una hora antes de que decidieran finalmente volver al entrenamiento. Lo hicieron en silencio, aunque más de una vez se quedaron mirando sus manos, como si allí permaneciera, todavía, alguna calidez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora:** estos días estuve trabajando tanto que perdí la noción de la fecha y creía que era martes, ¡estuve a punto de no actualizar pero casualmente me acordé! Así que aquí estoy. Apenas vamos por el cuarto día desde que se alojan en lo de Tazuna. Esto va un poco lento, me pensaré bien si no puedo apurarlo o quedará larguísimo. La idea sería que acompañe las primeras temporadas de Naruto, ¿tal vez las primeras 3 o 4? Ya veré. Este que han leído es el último capítulo que tenía escrito, de ahora en más deberé ponerme a trabajar en la continuación así que no sé si podré mantener la regularidad en las actualizaciones, probablemente no. De todos modos, estoy haciendo un buen esfuerzo para inspirarme. He empezado a leer el manga a esta altura de la historia, para tener bien frescos los acontecimientos desde una perspectiva distinta a la del anime. Ah y pues sé bien que Sakura no vuelve a ir a entrenar con ellos, pero necesitaba que no pasaran tanto tiempo a solas para que el Soske no se me descontrolara ?) Por cierto, acabo de descubrir un fic de temática parecida (rellena con escenas NaruSasuNaru el canon desde el inicio del anime), se llama _Death of Colors_ y es de Envidia, está en FFNET en español... se los recomiendo, en general esa autora es muy buena n.n En fin… les recuerdo que acepto donaciones y que tomo comisiones (y tengo una promoción si me piden NaruSasu o SasuNaru); en general si tardo en actualizar es porque mi trabajo como docente me absorbe mucho, pero si un día tuviera suficientes ingresos con los fanfics, podría dedicarme más a esto. Recientemente me han encargado mi primera comisión sobre Naruto y Sasuke, espero tenerla para enero; estoy muy emocionada. También les cuento que tengo guardados varios fics a la espera de que me lleguen sus portadas para publicarlos, un NaruSasu pos cuarta guerra y otro NaruSasu pero poliamoroso, que incluye a otras personas. No sé por qué les cuento todo esto en estas notas, ustedes díganme si hablo demasiado xD Pero es que en los fics así largos siento que armo un diálogo con quienes me leen, no sé. Bueno, quedo esperando sus comentarios como siempre, ya saben que me hacen mucho bien. Les dejo un fuerte abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de que oscureciera, Sakura, enviada por Kakashi, reapareció por allí. Les avisó que la cena estaría lista en cualquier momento, por lo que los tres se alejaron del bosque.

—¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la muchacha, tratando de arrimarse al moreno.

—Nh.

Naruto los observaba de reojo desde más adelante. ¿Por qué ella insistía en hablarle a ese tipo, a pesar de sus frías contestaciones? Él ya lo habría mandado a volar. Un momento, ¿no le contestaba también a él así, a veces? Mmm… no era lo mismo… no, definitivamente no era lo mismo.

—Pues MI entrenamiento —declaró de pronto, rompiendo el silencio— estuvo muy bien. Es cuestión de horas para que pueda superar a este bastardo.

—Ni en tus sueños, idiota —respondió el otro al instante.

"¿Ves?", se dijo Naruto a sí mismo, "no es igual… a mí sí me contesta". Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia que descolocó a los otros dos y luego continuó avanzando con la vista al frente. En verdad, tenía sentimientos encontrados. La realidad era que Sasuke seguía llegando más alto que él en su árbol. Y además… ¿por qué su relación era tan extraña? No sabía cómo calificarla y esa incertidumbre lo incomodaba muchísimo. Por otro lado, ¿por qué Sakura aún no veía que era él con quien podía trabar una verdadera amistad y no Sasuke? ¿Por qué todavía daba aquellas muestras de rechazo, como si no valiera la pena tenerle afecto o cuidarlo? Cuando la buscaba, ella podía llegar a ser comprensiva en ocasiones, pero nunca era quien lo buscaba a él. Si le daban a elegir, siempre preferiría a Sasuke. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Ah… todo se trataba de él, al parecer no podía escapar de ese pensamiento.

Sopechaba, sin embargo, que tal vez también Sasuke lo tenía presente en su mente. Esta fue una idea que se le ocurrió cuando se sentaron enfrentados en la mesa y el otro no le despegaba los ojos de encima. Imitaba su velocidad al comer así que, desafiado, Naruto pidió un tercer bowl de lo que fuera que les habían servido. Aquello tuvo resultados catastróficos, por supuesto. Solo mucho más tarde cruzó por su cabeza el hecho de que entre medio de aquella pobreza ellos estaban desperdiciando comida solo por su afán competitivo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar al respecto, porque entonces Sakura hizo aquella atrevida pregunta sobre la fotografía colgada en la pared que llevó a Inari a retirarse de la habitación. Mientras Tazuna hablaba de Kaiza, quien fuera como un padre para el niño, se llenó de ternura. ¿Cómo habría sido su infancia si hubiera aparecido alguien así en su vida? ¡Ah, Inari había sido tan afortunado! Incluso cuando el relato viró bruscamente hacia una tragedia y escuchó que el chico había visto morir a Kaiza con sus propios ojos, no cambió de parecer. Ser amado, aunque más no fuera por pocos años, debía de valer la pena. Ningún dolor podía ser tan grande como para preferir evitarlo a costa de no haber experimentado el abrazo de un padre. En su corazón, esto era evidente y no pudo más que proponerse demostrárselo a Inari. No podía permitir que ese chiquillo permaneciera con una mirada tan lamentable sobre la vida cuando en verdad debería estar agradecido por el ejemplo de lucha que había tenido en la persona más importante para él. Sí… Naruto, de alguna manera, se convertiría en su héroe, si era eso lo que necesitaba.

Estaba tan entusiasmado con su resolución que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba y que lo hizo caer apenas intentó levantarse. Pudo notar de inmediato la mirada de Sasuke sobre él… ¿iba a burlarse? ¿O estaba preocupado? Con él, nunca podía saberse.

Como fuera, logró reponerse y salir del alojamiento. Dio algunos pasos pero finalmente debió admitir que Kakashi tenía razón… necesitaba descansar al menos una hora más antes de volver a salir. Pues bien, así lo haría. Se sentó en el borde de las tablas que rodeaban la casa y se dispuso a esperar.

Sus pensamientos pronto se dispararon en todas direcciones. Se sentía en la responsabilidad de demostrarle algo a ese niño. Él también había perdido a alguien… había perdido mucho más que él, pero esto no era una carrera. Solo debía mostrarle que incluso sin nada a nuestro favor, es posible seguir. Es posible seguir incansablemente. A Sakura le costaba más entender, ya que después de todo tenía una vida bastante normal, vivía en familia, sus padres la querían… Sasuke, en cambio, debía de ser como él. Pero su expresión distante no revelaba nada, como si ninguna historia lo conmoviera. Es decir… no, no era como él. Los dos podían estar solos en este mundo pero su compañero guardaba un odio que él, de alguna manera, había logrado desterrar. O achicar. U ocultar. No lo sabía bien. Ojalá alguna vez… pudiera hablar con Sasuke sobre eso. O sobre algo.

Quizás adivinando que no podría haber ido muy lejos o por haber notado que tanto monólogo interno precisaba convertirse en diálogo, Kakashi simuló salir a contemplar las estrellas para quedar a su lado un momento. Naruto lo miró agradecido. Aunque a menudo extrañaba a Iruka-sensei, la verdad era que Kakashi también, a su manera, cuidaba de él y prestaba atención a su necesidad de afecto.

—Quién diría que el atolondrado número uno de Konoha tendría este aspecto tan reflexivo…

Naruto solo rio, rascándose la cabeza.

—Imagino que fue significativa para ti la historia que contó Tazuna —continuó.

—Sí… supongo que sí.

—Es bueno tener motivos para mejorar. Pero no pierdas de vista la realidad… en este momento, también necesitas descansar.

—Mmm…

—Y dejar de pensar en Sasuke.

—¡¿Eh?! —El rubio casi da un salto al escuchar esas palabras.

—Solo digo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto se picó la nariz. ¿Por qué le señalaba eso Kakashi? ¿Qué era lo que se veía desde afuera? ¿Sería por lo de la competencia de comida? ¿O habría escuchado la tonta conversación sobre besos que tuvo con Sakura? ¿Podía ser que Kakashi… tuviera algún consejo para él en ese aspecto?

—¿Qué hay con Sasuke? —dijo de pronto, tratando de sonar calmado—. Somos rivales. Es normal si pienso en él, ¿o no?

—Puede ser.

—Pero… está tratando de decirme algo, sensei, y no sé qué es.

—Solo… ten cuidado que tus "pensamientos" te ayuden a concentrarte y no al revés. Estamos en un momento delicado.

—¿¡Y cree que no lo sé!?

—No sé si eres tú o si es tu "novia" la que no lo sabe, pero por las dudas…

La expresión de horror de Naruto iba _in crescendo_. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Kakashi?

—Yo--yo… yo no tengo…

—Lo que sea que tengas —lo interrumpió su maestro—. Y no olviden cuidarse.

—¿Cuidarnos de qué?

—Ya sabes… embarazos… enfermedades… las enfermedades también se contagian entre dos varones, ¿sabías?

—¡N--no tengo idea de qué… de qué me está hablando, sensei!

—Bueno… tal vez aún son chicos para esas cosas. Es mejor si van despacio —Kakashi reflexionó un momento—. Aunque si realmente Zabuza está vivo, podríamos morir pronto.

—¿¡Qué!?

—De todos modos, nunca sale nada bueno de apurarse.

—Yo… yo no pienso morir pronto, sensei, ¿acaso se olvida de que está frente a la persona que se convertirá en Hokage?

—Ja, tienes razón… pues entonces sí, definitivamente, será mejor que vayan despacio. Total, tendrás toda la vida, ¿verdad? Porque te llevará tiempo convertirte en Hokage.

—Eso puede ser… quizás tarde, pero que lo haré, lo haré.

—No tengo dudas de eso. Solo procura concentrarte… y conocerte. Debes aprender a manejar el poder que tienes en tu interior.

—Sí, sí, poder poner el chakra en mis piecitos y…

—No me refiero solo a eso. Hay mucho más en ti, Naruto. En algún momento… sabrás de lo que hablo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, ya repuesto y decidido a entrenar durante toda la noche, masticó el discurso de su maestro. ¿De qué estaría hablando? ¿Por qué no era más claro con él? ¿Para todos los jóvenes del mundo sería tan difícil obtener buenos consejos de un adulto? Ah… de todos modos, le alegraba que al menos se hubiera acercado a intercambiar algunas palabras. Sí… aunque, no pasó mucho antes de que volviera a darle un poco de rabia que no fuera Sasuke la persona con la que podía tener esas conversaciones. ¿Qué pensaba él de su habilidad? ¿Sentiría algo especial en él, como parecía haber sugerido Kakashi? Quizás por eso lo había elegido como rival. ¿También creería que se desconcentraban, solo por estar cerca? ¿Que deberían… relacionarse de otro modo? ¿Y qué era eso de las enfermedades que su maestro mencionó tan por arriba? Le gustaría escuchar qué sabía Sasuke sobre esas cosas y también qué opiniones tenía. Si bien quería considerarlo su amigo, así no se podía. Sasuke estaba pendiente de él, era cierto, sin embargo lo hacía de una forma que acentuaba sus conflictos en lugar de resolverlos. Lo insultaba, lo desafiaba… y, ahora, también lo besaba, pero continuaba salteándose la importante etapa del d i á l o g o.

Como fuera, mientras que Sasuke se mostraba incapaz de comprender sentimientos, Naruto no era así. Por eso, el llanto secreto del pequeño Inari le había llegado al corazón. Para él, darles una esperanza a las personas de su entorno —incluso si no eran muy cercanas— siempre sería una prioridad.

Eso, como tal vez sucedía con todo, lo llevó a redoblar esfuerzos en su entrenamiento. Bajo la luz de la luna, Naruto dio lo mejor de sí. Como siempre lo hacía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora:** bueno… varias personas habían sugerido que Naruto conversara con Kakashi, así que intenté hacerlo, pero la verdad para mí Kakashi como adulto es un desastre así que eso fue lo que dejé asentado aquí xD Por favor, no sean como Kakashi cuando les toque hablar con un preadolescente. Tal vez exageré, veremos si en el futuro puede resarcirse. Como sea, ya habrá tiempo para conversaciones más razonables con Iruka, también. Ah… no me gusta este capítulo, me apuré a escribirlo, pero mi pasión por cumplir cronogramas puede más, así que lo publico así y punto. Espero que el próximo salga mejor. Ahorita me tomaré unas vacaciones, porque no estoy segura de si tendré a mano mi computadora por un tiempo. Volveré a publicar con regularidad a mediados de enero o en febrero. Mientras tanto, ya saben, pueden leer mis otros fics o darles una oportunidad a las autoras que suelo recomendar… en fanfiction.net, les sugiero mucho leer a RukiaU (tiene algunos de sus fics en Ao3 también) y a Envidia. En Wattpad, recientemente se sumó NarukoUzuchiha0, que seguro les encantará (en un comentario me habían pedido recomendaciones, por eso las hago). Y seguiré activa en mi página de Facebook, por si necesitan comunicarse conmigo. Les dejo un fuerte abrazo y ¡gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto fue a la casa solo para desayunar, aunque lo hizo tan temprano que solo la madre de Inari llegó a verlo. Cuando regresó al bosque, decidió dar una vuelta y entrenar en otro sitio, solo por probar. Se quedó dormido sin notarlo y, cuando buscó su árbol de siempre, encontró la zona en silencio. Junto a él, el tronco de Sasuke tenía nuevas marcas. Debía de haber venido pero ya habría terminado el entrenamiento del día. ¿Qué habría pensado sobre el hecho de que él no estuviera allí? ¿Habría creído que lo evitó a propósito? Solo se había hundido en el sueño como un estúpido, contra su voluntad… Sintió un poco de rabia contra sí mismo, que se duplicó al notar que las últimas marcas de Sasuke llegaban bastante más alto que las suyas. Cerrando los puños, decidió volver a pasar la noche allí. No se detendría hasta conseguirlo.

Debió de haber sido cerca de la madrugada cuando se desmayó. Lo despertó aquella niña tan extraña, que resultó ser niño. La conversación con él le hizo reflexionar en varios sentidos.

Mientras hablaban, le había preguntado si quería ser más fuerte para sí mismo o para alguien más. Era fácil responder eso pero no dejaba de causarle sentimientos contradictorios. Recordaba muy bien a Iruka-sensei indicándole que debía valerse por sí mismo, que sin importar lo que otros dijeran él debía ser capaz de amarse y desear seguir adelante incluso cuando nadie apostara por él. Pero era también Iruka quien le hablaba de la aldea, de lo colectivo: era quien además había estado a punto de sacrificarse por él cuando aquel ninja renegado, Misuki, intentó matarlo. Aunque entendía por qué debía bastarse a sí mismo, nada azuzaba tanto sus ansias de progreso como la idea de ser capaz de proteger a Iruka en el futuro. Sí, y poder demostrarle a Inari que los héroes existían. Y también… también, ¿cómo ocultarlo?, superar a Sasuke. Deseaba superar a Sasuke… para que este pudiera descansar en él y no sentir más dolor. Quisiera ser su lugar seguro. Quisiera que nadie, nadie en este mundo, pero sobre todo Sasuke, tuviera jamás que volver a experimentar el dolor de la soledad que Naruto llevaba dentro de su corazón.

Pero cuando ese muchacho extraño se alejó y le hizo aquella aclaración sobre su identidad, otras preocupaciones quizás más superficiales acudieron a su mente: ¿cómo era que un niño le había resultado tan hermoso? Incluso más que Sakura. _Mucho_ más que Sakura. Y, ¿por qué había pensado que era una niña en primer lugar? ¿Solo por su cabello largo y su expresión suave? ¿O… o simplemente porque era demasiado bello? ¿Qué… acaso los varones no podían ser bellos también? ¿Qué varón bello conocía? Ya, ya… era evidente hacia dónde lo conduciría ese pensamiento.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Mientras él elucubraba todas estas tonterías, Sasuke había llegado para continuar su entrenamiento. Antes de decir nada, le dio un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de él?

—¿Se te olvidó el desayuno? Eres un perdedor…

Esa breve frase le permitió sin embargo a Naruto una deducción que le arrancó una sonrisa: Sasuke había estado atento a si él iba a la casa o no y se había preocupado al notar que se salteaba las comidas. Esa emoción, de todos modos, no le duró mucho, porque Sasuke repitió el golpe.

—¿Y ahora por qué te ríes? ¿Quedaste embobado con esa chica que andaba por aquí?

—¡Ah, lo viste! ¿Puedes creer que es un chico?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora andas mirando chicos también?

Naruto hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo era posible que el Uchiha siempre hablara como si lo suyo nunca hubiera pasado?

—En serio tienes un problema, Sasuke. Me quedé dormido y él me despertó, por eso le ayudé a reunir algunas hierbas medicinales que estaba buscando. ¿Querías que lo ahuyentara o qué? ¡Ya sé! ¡Le debería haber dicho algo como "solo el gran Sasuke Uchiha puede estar a menos de un metro de mí, así que aléjate, pervertido"! Ya cálmate.

El rostro de su compañero pasó por todos los colores.

—¡Te dije mil veces que no me da celos la mierda que hagas con otra gente! —gritó, nervioso—. ¡Pero esa chica… o chico o lo que sea… tenía un chakra muy poderoso! ¡Podría haberte hecho daño! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! ¡Casi pareciera que no fueras un ninja con lo distraído que eres!

El rubio pestañó, la sonrisa nuevamente adueñándose de él.

—Oh… es decir que solo te preocupabas por mí. Eso es bonito.

—¡Es… es lo normal entre compañeros de equipo! ¡Haría lo mismo por Sakura!

—¿Antes o después de decirle que es una molestia?

Eso sacó un poco de onda al chico. Tal vez no era consciente de cómo le hablaba a la kunoichi. Naruto decidió dejarlo pasar.

—No importa… ¿vamos a entrenar o qué? Mejoré mucho durante la noche, superé tu marca de ayer.

—O sea que necesitaste toda la tarde y toda la noche para llegar adonde yo llegué en un par de horas. Admirable, fracasado.

—Vete a la mierda, Sasuke.

Buscaron sus árboles, pero cuando Naruto ya se disponía a continuar su entrenamiento, sintió algo en el hombro. Era una pequeña caja de comida que Sasuke le estaba acercando.

—Si no comes, no tendrás la energía para superarme, bobo.

—Ja… gracias. ¿Dónde lo tenías escondido? Creía que tenías las manos vacías.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. El estómago de Naruto rugió.

—Bueno… tienes razón. Voy a desayunar primero. Si quieres, empieza tú.

Aunque no rechazó su sugerencia, cuando ya estuvo sentado contra una piedra grande, Sasuke simplemente se colocó a su lado.

—Oye, y… ¿qué cenaron anoche? ¿Me perdí de algo bueno?

—¿Qué vamos a cenar? Pescado, arroz… es lo único que hay en este pueblo miserable.

—Ah, sí… y aun así lo comparten con nosotros. La familia de Tazuna es muy amable, ¿no crees?

—Estamos casi regalando nuestro trabajo y nuestras vidas, es lo menos que pueden hacer.

—¿Eres tan intransigente con todo el mundo o solo con las personas pobres?

—Con todo el mundo.

—Yo pienso… pienso que hacen lo que pueden. Es nuestro deber como ninjas proteger a los más débiles.

—Cada quien tiene sus objetivos. No podemos proteger a todo el mundo. Si piensas así, vas a pasarla muy mal, porque la mayoría de las veces los débiles pierden.

—A todo el mundo no, pero quizás a algunas… a algunas personas especiales. A esas, por lo menos, quiero poder proteger. ¿Tú no tienes a alguien a quien quisieras proteger?

Sasuke desvió la vista. Durante un rato, arrancó briznas de hierba mientras Naruto devoraba el pescado.

—Ya conoces lo que quiero hacer. Matar a alguien. Y luego, tal vez… restaurar mi clan, no lo sé. No creo que tenga tiempo de salvar a nadie.

—Qué drástico… yo seré Hokage en el futuro pero mientras tanto estoy dispuesto a salvarte cuantas veces haga falta.

Su compañero le dio un golpe en la nuca que casi lo hace atragantarse.

—¿¿Y quién dijo que yo iba a necesitar que me salvaras, cabeza de chorlito??

Viéndolo sonrojado otra vez, Naruto soltó una risa luminosa. Estaban conversando. Estaba sinceramente intercambiando opiniones sobre algo. No importaba que no estuvieran de acuerdo… eran capaces de entenderse, después de todo. Esperaba, en verdad, ser capaz de proteger a Sasuke. Ser capaz de proteger… aquello que tenían, fuera lo que fuera.

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora:** ¡Tada~! ¡Al fin, Naruto consiguió que Sasuke dialogara como una persona normal! Jaja… Bueno, aquí estoy, he regresado de mis vacaciones, ¿me extrañaron? Me preguntaron varias veces por este fic así que ¡ahora espero recibir sus comentarios! Lamentablemente estos días me ha estado costando horrores escribir así que lo he pensado y decidí que de ahora en más actualizaré este fic una vez por mes, a lo sumo dos en alguna fecha especial. Mantendré los miércoles como día de actualización, eso sí. Antes podía actualizar semanalmente porque ya tenía 8 partes escritas, pero en ese tiempo no logré adelantar nada por lo que los próximos capítulos los escribiré especialmente cada uno antes de subirlo. Ojalá puedan tenerme paciencia. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, iré subiendo otras cosas. Por ejemplo, acabo de terminar un AU escolar NaruSasu de cinco capítulos que trataré de publicar esta misma semana :) Oh y también he estado considerando retomar los vivos en mi página de Facebook… ¿les gustaría que lea alguno de mis fics de Naruto? ¡Háganmelo saber, por favor! Les agradezco mucho por su lectura y por acompañarme hasta aquí. ¡Les dejo un fuerte abrazo!


End file.
